Behind Blue Eyes
by Uzumaki Fenix
Summary: Naruto is attacked by villagers on his birthday. First chapter is a dark songfic. Then we get into the actual story, which is much cooler than the beginning. Summary: Konoha finally finds out what Naruto has been hiding Behind his Blue Eyes. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Behind Blue Eyes_

Sorry, I was a bit depressed for a while… I don't know why, either… hm… a mystery…

Another OneShot fanfiction by yours truly, Uzumaki Fenix

Disclaimer: Let me make this slow and easy for you. I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the outskirts of Konoha, feeling down. Today was none other than the day he hated the most. October 10th. _And_ it was sunset.

He kept in the shadow, keeping out of sight of the villagers. Even though he was 16 today, he still hid. No matter how much respect he could earn from the other shinobi in the village, the non-shinobi [and even some other shinobi] still hated him and would do anything to kill him. Speaking of which…

"HEY! I FOUND THE DEMON!"

Naruto turned sharply at the shout. '_Crud… I should've remembered that this is where all the people that would just _love_ to see me dead live,'_ He thought as he ran. But he ran too late, and _they_ surrounded him_._ One of shinobi pulled out a blade, and all Naruto could do was cower away as the blade cut him again and again.

"Chain him! We don't want him alive! If he lives, he'll tell the Hokage! Everyone knows that he put a spell on her and half the village!"

Naruto, covered in his own blood, could only barely register them putting chains around his horribly weakened body. As the chains were locked together, he heard someone saying something about attaching a weight to the chains and throwing him in a river and letting him drown.

His thoughts drifted to his friends, and the last time this had happened and what he had told them.

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

"_NARUTO-KUN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hyuga Hinata had asked when she found him lying in a pool of his own blood. _

_Naruto was covered in numerous cuts and bruises. The demon haters had caught him and had beaten him, but he wasn't about to tell her that. "I guess I was training to hard," he laughed. _

_Hinata knew immediately that he was lying to her, and that frightened her. '_Oh,

Naruto-kun, why won't you tell me the truth?_' she thought sadly as she helped him stand. _

_Naruto hated telling her a lie, but he knew he had to do it. '_I'm sorry, Hina-chan, but if you knew the truth, they would kill you too,_' he thought sadly._

But my dreams

They aren't as empty

As my conscience seems to be

Naruto thoughts were filled with the dream he had hoped to achieve: To be Hokage. He could barely remember that dream as he was dragged through the dirt.

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

'_I love my friends…They're my family…That's why I can't tell them what actually is happening…_' he thought sadly. He thought back to how hard he had fought to save Sakura when Gaara had trapped her in his sand claw.

No one knows what it's like

To feel these feelings

Like I do

And I blame you

_Meanwhile…_

Tsunade sighed. She had grown worried about Naruto over the past few weeks, ever since Hinata had brought him to her half-conscious and covered in blood. Naruto didn't tell her how it had happened, and that's what worried her.

Just then, the Konoha 11, as they had been dubbed, walked into her office, worry shown on all of their faces. Tsunade noticed right away that neither Naruto or Hinata was among them.

"Well, what can I do for you people?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, we're wondering where Naruto is," Shikamaru said, getting right to the point, as usual.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Tsunade asked, her fear growing as she thought of all the possible things that could've happened to her favorite brat.

"Last night. He wasn't in his apartment, we already looked. We can't find him anywhere and he was supposed to meet us at Ichiraku an hour ago," Sakura said.

Just then Hinata walked in, teary eyed. Ino looked at her in shock. "What happened, Hinata?"

"Naruto didn't meet me for our date. I've been waiting for three hours…" Hinata replied, tears flowing down her cheeks.

This got everyone's attention. Naruto would _never_ miss a date with Hinata. Tsunade stood up. "What is today?" she asked.

"October 10th. Why?" Kiba asked. What Tsunade said next shocked everyone.

"KUSO! SPREAD OUT AND FIND NARUTO! NOW!!!!!"

They all disappeared without a word, save for Hinata and Tsunade. "Hinata, I need your Byakugan. I have a feeling Naruto's in _big _trouble."

"Because of the Kyuubi?"

Tsunade looked at her in shock. "How?"

"Naruto told me about it. Oh my Kami! I think I know where he is!"

"TAKE ME!!"

No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

The Konoha 11 raced at the outskirts of the village when they heard Hinata's scream that echoed throughout the village. What they saw shocked them to no end.

In Hinata's shaking hand…was Naruto's bloody hitai-ate with a slash through the leaf. Next to her was a trail of blood…leading to the river…

But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be

"Where's Tsunade?!" Choji asked in panic. Hinata glanced at the river.

"I-I f-f-found his…he's at t-the b-b-b-bottom o-of t-the ri-river…T-T-T-Tsunade jumped in after him…"

I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Just then Tsunade surfaced, under one of her arms was Naruto's soaking lifeless body, wrapped in chains connected to a weight.

"HELP ME GET HIM UP ON SHORE!" she screamed.

When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

They quickly rushed over and helped pull Naruto's body onto the shore. What they saw was forever seared into their minds.

Naruto's eyes were filled with fear and lifeless. His whiskered cheeks were covered in cuts and whatnot. His clothes were in shreds and stained with blood that could never be washed away. And…he wasn't moving…

If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

Sakura and Ino didn't have time to start CPR before Tsunade jumped out and shoved them out of the way. Tsunade began CPR, but it already looked hopeless. Naruto had been underwater too long. While Tsunade tried to get his heart beating, tears fell in torrents down her face. "No… No… Dammit brat! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!!!" she screamed, then tried mouth to mouth.

Nothing worked. Naruto didn't move…

Hinata knew…She already knew that they had been too late…

No one knows what it's like

The Konoha 11's eyes all filled with tears as they dropped to their knees. They knew the truth…

To be the bad man

Tsunade refused to give up. She continued CPR, desperate to get some kind sign that her adopted son would be all right. After a few minutes, she, too, gave up. Using two fingers, she closed Naruto's eyes.

To be the sad man

Then she heard it. A heartbeat. She quickly forced more air into Naruto's lungs.

Behind blue eyes

Naruto coughed up loads of water.

And his brilliant blue eyes opened.

Tsunade couldn't believe it. "Naruto?" she asked softly. His eyes turned to her and they were filled with a happiness that she knew had never been there before. But what he mouthed filled her with a happiness she knew and loved.

"_Kaasan?_" Then his eyes closed.

Tsunade was immediately filled with fear. She quickly examined him, and found that he was still breathing. "That baka. He fell asleep."

The Konoha 11's eyes widened. "Then?"

Tsunade picked up Naruto and turned to them. "He's alive, and asleep. Kami has granted my wish." She looked at Naruto, kissed him on the forehead, and whispered, "I love you, my son."

So yeah, this is basically the sequel to _I Want a Mom_. Hoped you liked it. This story is done and will not be continued. Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_**Chapter 2**_

Hey! Yeah, I said there would be more _Behind Blue Eyes,_ didn't I? Alright, be prepared! Cover your ears, mainly because Naruto yells. It hurts your ears…

"…"

A small boy, around the age of five, raced through the forest that surround the shinobi village of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden amongst Leaves. He was trying to escape the angry villagers that chased him. His clothes were ripped and torn and his sapphire blue eyes were filled with terror. His hair was matted with sweat as he tripped when his foot caught in a rabbit hole. He cried out in fear and terror as the villagers surrrounded him and began to beat him mercilessly.

His cries for help were never heard…

Sixteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto screamed in terror as he woke. He was tangled in blankets and covered in sweat. He continued to scream, not hearing Tsunade run in. He only realized she was even there when she wrapped her arms around him. He fell into her chest, crying and shaking in a fear Tsunade had never seen in him before, which terrified her.

"Shh…Shh…It's alright…Shh…" she whispered as she hugged him tightly. Her heart filled with fear and horror when Naruto let out a wail filled with heart-broken terror that made tears come to her eyes.

Outside the room door, the Jonin senseis watched and listened in horror. They had heard about what had happened three weeks before. (A/N SEE CHAPTER 1) Naruto had been in a coma since thin. Tsunade had told them what had happened and it angered them. Kakashi had put a fairly large hole in the office wall, and Gai had wisely gone off to the training grounds and took his anger out there. You do not want to know what Kurenai and Asuma had done. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty. Now, they could only watch as the mother tried to comfort her son.

Tsunade rubbed Naruto's back in an effort to calm his down, but it was useless as his whimpering continued, getting worse and worse.

"They're h-h-h-h-hurting…me…why w-w-won't t-t-they l-l-l-leave m-me a-a-a-a-alone? I-I-I didn't d-d-d-do a-anything! I-I-I'm a g-g-g-g-good b-b-b-boy!!! I wouldn't hurt anyone! I swear!"

Tears fell from Tsunade's eyes when she heard that. "Naruto? Do you know how old you are?" Tsunade asked, trying to figure out how much damaged had been done to his mind.

"I-I j-j-just t-t-t-turned f-f-five… W-w-w-w-why are they h-h-h-h-h-hurting me?"

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock. "Do you know who I am?"

"One of the people ojiisan hired to take care of me?"

"Ojiisan?"

"The Sandaime…"

Tsunade bit back a cry of sorrow. Obviously, the attack on Naruto did something to his memory and made him think he was five.

"You know? You're one of the nicest people besides ojiisan I've met… The others…they all hurt me…" Suddenly, all at once, Naruto's memory came back. "Kaasan?"

"Naruto?" Tsunade's heart fill with hope.

"I remember everything…"

"What happened?"

Naruto didn't answer, and looked away.

"Naruto, you need to tell us what happened." Kakashi walked in, followed by Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma. They stood around his bed.

"They'll just hurt me again if I tell."

Kurenai sat down next to him. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama won't let them get near you again… And neither will we."

"I couldn't get away…I'm a ninja and I couldn't get away…I'm so weak…" Naruto quietly whispered so quietly that the others could barely hear him.

Tsunade held at arm's length and stared straight into his eyes. "Listen to me. Naruto! Listen, dammit! You. Are. Not. Weak. If you hear anyone say you are weak, just tell me and I'll kick their ass."

Naruto wasn't amused. Instead, he started shouting. "I COULDN'T STOP THEM FROM TAKING OUT THE BLADE AND STABBING ME WITH IT! I COULDN'T STOP THEM FROM WRAPPING CHAINS AND WEIGHTS TO ME!! I COULDN'T FREE MYSELF! SO TELL ME HOW I'M NOT WEAK!" He pulled out of Tsunade's grasp, stood, and continued screaming. "I COULDN'T STOP THEM WHEN I WAS FIVE AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO STOP THEM SINCE! I'VE BEEN LIVING IN FEAR MY ENTIRE LIFE AND I HATE IT!! WHY DIDN'T THEY JUST KILL ME?! KAMI KNOW HOW MANY CHANCES THEY'VE HAD! WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME ALIVE?!! I COULDN'T EVEN TELL THE GIRL I LOVED THE TRUTH BECAUSE THEY WOULD KILL HER IF THEY FOUND OUT THE _DEMON_ LOVED THE HYUGA HEIRESS!!! HINATA'S FATHER WOULD'VE MURDERED ME IN MY SLEEP!!! I ONLY SAID I LOVED SAKURA TO HIDE MY TRUE FEELINGS! I'M NOTHING THAN A WORTHLESS PIECE OF KUSO AND YOU ALL KNOW it…" Just as suddenly as he had awoken, he collapsed. Tsunade caught him as he fell. As she covered him back up, she glanced at the others.

They all stunned into a shocked silence at what the normally happy blond had said. No words could describe the feeling or tension that filled the room. But, what startled them was the door suddenly flying open and a fainted Hinata fell onto the floor.

_**.~*~.**_

Hinata had entered Tsunade's house to visit Naruto, who was still in a coma. When she had heard him screaming those words, she had raced toward his room. What she heard next, caused her to faint.

So…What happens when Jiraiya and Tsunade are trapped together? Jiraiya would drive her nuts and Tsunade would kill him…

Until next time!

Uzumaki Fenix

REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
